


HAPPY TOGETHER

by NONAMED



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NONAMED/pseuds/NONAMED
Summary: 그들은 라고스를 뒤로 하고 떠나왔습니다.





	HAPPY TOGETHER

 

0.

 맞아. 난 그럴 수가 없어. 그러고 싶은 적도 없었지.

 

1.

 홀에는 느리게 음악이 흘렀다. 스티브는 모르는 곡이었다. 스티브는 주위를 두리번거리며 넥타이를 만지작거렸다. 토니는 주주총회 때문에 바쁘네. 나타샤는 첩보 임무에 투입되었고. 이런 상황인데 캡틴이 아니면 누가 가야 하는지 말해보게. 스티브는 퓨리의 말을 떠올리며 짧게 한숨을 쉬었다. 수트는 지나치게 딱 맞았고 넥타이는 목을 조였다. 후우. 스티브는 다시 한 번 작게 한숨을 쉬었다. 캡. 급히 보고드릴 게 있어요. 럼로우. 럼로우는 눈을 찡긋거려 보였다. 주름진 눈가가 가늘게 휘어졌다. 한 잔 하고 계세요. 제가 알아서 할 테니. 럼로우. 캡 백업이잖아요. 스파이 노릇도 하려면 이 정도는 해야죠. 아. 스티브는 아래를 내려다보았다. 넥타이가 비뚤어져 있었다. 저 없이는 아무것도 못하신다니까요. 럼로우가 테이블에 잔을 내려놓았다. 잔 속에서 금빛 액체가 찰랑거렸다. 마디가 불거진 손이 천천히 넥타이의 매듭을 끌러뜨렸다. 윈저가 좋겠네요. 클래식한 셔츠에 어울리는 매듭이죠. 수그린 이마로 숱이 많은 머리카락이 쏟아졌다. 자. 보급용 헤어 젤의 냄새가 훅 끼쳤다. 럼로우는 씩 웃으며 셔츠의 깃을 한번 툭 쳐 보였다. 다 됐어요. 빅 가이. 뒤돌아 걷는 어깨는 단단하고 둥글었다. 실내는 더웠고 오랜만에 맨 넥타이는 여전히 갑갑했다. 스티브는 넥타이의 끄트머리를 조금만 만지작거렸다. 스티브는 아주 오랜만에 취하고 싶다고 생각했다. 한 시간이 거의 다 지났을 무렵에야 럼로우는 밖으로 나왔다. 잘 말씀드렸어요. 가도 돼요. 자네 취했군. 조금요. 차 유리 너머로도 마른 뺨이 상기되어 있는 것이 보였다. 그 사람들 캡하고 대결해도 되겠더라니까요. 타게. …가는 길이네. 스티브는 헛기침을 했다. 캡 운전 실력 믿어도 되는 거죠. 그러니까. 클러치를 밟던 시절은 지났잖아요. 스티브는 씩 웃어 보였다. 그는 오늘 처음으로 웃어 보았다. 아마도. 럼로우는 문 손잡이를 잡았다. 뭐. 죽어도 캡틴과 함께네요. 나쁘지 않아요. 스티브는 한 번 깊이 숨을 들이마셨다. 그런 말 말게. 뭐. 이걸로 당신 탓은 아니죠. 럼로우는 스티브의 대답을 기다리지 않고 차 문을 열었다. 차가운 밤 공기가 목덜미를 스쳐 지나갔다. 그래도 여전히 더웠다. 스티브는 핸들을 고쳐 잡았다. 실례하겠네. 스티브는 상체를 기울여 에어컨 버튼에 손을 뻗었다. 팔이 스쳤다. 눈이 마주쳤다. 다음 순간에는 입술이 닿았다. 에어컨 바람에서 훅 먼지의 냄새가 끼쳤다. 입술은 말라 있었고 수염은 까칠했다. 그러나 혀는 젖어 있었고 키스는 부드러웠다. 드문드문 칵테일 향이 뒤섞여 어지러웠다. 몇 번 아랫입술에 이가 닿았다 떨어졌다. 스티브도 같은 것을 돌려주었다. 이따금씩 경적이 빵빵거리는 소리를 냈다. 키스는 길지 않았다. 럼로우는 몇 번 헐떡이더니 입술을 떼고 거친 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 후끈한 공기가 차 안을 가득 메웠다. 못 하실 줄 알았더니. 턱은 젖어 번들거렸고 목소리는 탁했다. 그렇지만. 럼로우는 스티브의 바지 버클을 풀었다. 이런 건 처음이시겠죠. 그만. 그만두게. 명령인가요. 캡? 스티브는 대답하지 못했다. 럼로우는 씩 웃어보이고는 그대로 스티브의 다리 사이에 얼굴을 묻었다. 스티브는 럼로우의 머리카락을 살짝 쥐었다. …부탁이네만. 안 그래도 될 텐데요. 스티브의 것을 문 채로 럼로우는 웅얼거렸다. 캡은 다정하네요. 브리프 위로 뜨거운 숨결이 닿았다. 헤어 젤이 묻은 손이 끈적거렸다. 스티브는 짧은 머리카락을 좀 더 세게 움켜잡았다.

 

2.

 그 날의 파티는 하이드라와 관련된 일이었던가. 그렇지 않았던가. 스티브는 이마를 짚었다. 프로젝트 인사이트는 무위로 돌아갔다. 하이드라는 궤멸되었다. 적어도 표면적으로는 그랬다. 그 피어스마저 일원이었으니 뿌리는 더더욱 깊을 것이었다. 이사회에서도 사람들이 왔었다. 피어스가 직접 축사를 했었다. 럼로우는 그를 만났을까. 만나지 않았을까. 스티브는 몇 날인가의 밤을 파티에 참석했던 얼굴들을 헤아리며 지샜었다. 스티브는 등을 돌리고 서서 바깥을 내다보았다. 이봐요. 캡. 샘이 버키가 깨어났다고 말해주었다. 허억. 버키는 억눌린 신음을 냈다. 스티브. 나. 무슨 짓을 한 거야. …충분히. 버키는 짧게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 스티브는 마른침을 삼켰다. 그 자가 누구지. 나도 몰라. 사람들이 죽었어. 메탈 암이 끼긱거리는 쇳소리를 냈다. 함정. 폭탄 테러. 전부 그 의사가 너를 십 분간 만나기 위해서 해낸 거야. 모른다는 것보다 더 나은 대답이 필요해. 시베리아. 버키는 미간을 찌푸려 보였다. 내가 있던 곳이 정확히 시베리아 어디였는지를 알고 싶어했어. 왜. 버키는 그가 유일한 윈터 솔져가 아니라고 이야기했다. 다섯이 더 있었고 각각이 그들에 필적할 만큼 강하다고 했다. 그 의사. 제국의 멸망을 원한다고 했었지. 지난 주만 해도 이렇게 어렵지는 않았을 텐데요. 샘의 목소리는 가라앉아 있었다. 버키는 고개를 떨궜다. 토니에게 연락한다면. 우릴 믿지도 않을 겁니다. 아닐 수도 있지 않나. 협정이 허락한다면요. 스티브는 가늘게 숨을 내쉬었다. 그는 멀지 않은 옛날을 생각했다. 그 때는 어벤져스가 앞장섰었고 스트라이크 팀이 뒤를 지켰었다. 스티브는 타워를 비추던 늦은 오후의 햇빛을 생각했고 밤바다를 비추던 이른 저녁의 달빛을 생각했다. 조금 탔었던 잔디 냄새는 쌉쌀하고 향긋했었다. 화약 연기가 섞인 바닷바람 냄새는 매캐하면서도 서늘했었었다. 멀리 헬기의 프로펠러 소리가 시끄러웠다. 헬기 바람에 인 흙먼지 탓에 해는 가려 보이지 않았다. 부옇게 먼지의 냄새가 났다. 스티브는 아주 잠깐 먼 산을 바라보았다. 

 

3.

 도주 차량에 대한 개념을 잘못 이해한 것 같네요. 눈에 안 띄려고. 잘했네요. 부탁한 것들은 엄청나게 관심을 끌 테니까 말이죠. 샤론은 트렁크를 열어 보이며 말했다. 빚을 졌군. 또 다시. 전부 기억하고 있어요. 그녀는 트렁크 뚜껑을 툭 치며 웃었다. 웃는 얼굴은 유달리 페기를 더 닮아 있었다. 장례식은 어제였다. 페기는 오늘 땅 속에 묻혔을 것이었다. 저 사람이 날 거의 죽일 뻔 한 거 알죠? 미안해. 그것도 잊지 않을게. …그들이 곧 추적해 올거야. 상대는 쉴드였다. 그 뒤의 일은 말하지 않아도 뻔할 것이었다. 나도 알아요. 스티브는 꽉 눈을 감았다가 떴다. 고마워. 샤론. 미안해. 마지막 말은 하지 않았다.

 

4.

 내가 비전을 맡을 테니. 안 돼. 먼저 가요. 당신들 둘 다. 인이어를 타고 흘러나오는 목소리들은 결연했다. 스티브는 질끈 눈을 내리감았다. 나머지는 여기 남아 있어야 돼요. 몇몇은 희생해야 해. 어차피 진짜 전투도 아니잖아. 스티브. 캡틴 아메리카. 스콧은 기꺼이 함께 하겠다고 했다. 수배자가 될 겁니다. 뭐어. 새로울 것도 없죠. 웃는 얼굴은 무척이나 선하게 보였었다. 클린트는 완다와 함께 와 주었다. 나도 엉덩이 떼고 일어날 때가 됐죠. 그녀의 얼굴은 스티브가 마지막으로 보았던 때보다 훨씬 어른스럽게 보였었다. 스티브는 고개를 떨궜다. 곳곳에서 유도탄이 터지는 소리가 났다. 좋아. 무얼 할 셈이지. 주의를 돌려야 해. 뭔가 큰 걸로. 내 신호에 맞춰 뛰어요. 절대 돌아오지 말고요. 내가 두 토막이 나더라도 말이에요. 캡. 스티브는 달렸다. 뒤를 돌아보지 않고 달렸다.

 

5.

 두 번 폭발음이 들렸다. 토니는 더 따라오지 않았다. 스티브는 퀸젯의 조종간을 힘껏 당겼다. 발 밑으로 라이프치히의 하늘이 내려다보였다. 구름이 안개가 되어 창 밖을 흘러가고 있었다. 두 사람은 오랫동안 말이 없었었다. 네 친구들은 어떻게 되는 거야. 버키의 목소리는 잠겨 있었다. 그들은 공항에서 맞닥뜨렸다. 제발. 토니는 로스 장관이 서른여섯 시간을 주었다고 했다. 이미 스물네 시간이 지났었다. 지금은 그로부터 두 시간이 더 지나 있었다. 동료들은 시간을 끌겠다고 했었다. 그러니 빠져나가지 못했을 것이었다. 그들은 이미 체포되었을 가능성이 높았다. 그렇지 않아도 곧 수배령이 떨어질 것이었다. 수습은 또 토니의 몫이 될 것이었다. 나타샤는. 가. 나타샤는 다시 돌아올 수 없을지도 몰랐다. 스티브는 길게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 어떻게든. 스티브는 이를 꽉 물었다. 내가 해결해야지. 이만한 가치가 있는 일인지 모르겠어. 네 책임이 아니야. 선택할 수 없었잖아. 알아. 그렇지만 내가 했어. 스티브는 고개를 돌렸다. 말이 위로가 될 수 없는 것을 알았다. 스티브는 버키에게 패드를 건넸다. 이 중에 아는 사람이 있으면 말해 줘. 이 사람. 패드에는 시트웰의 얼굴이 띄워져 있었다. 하이드라 요원이었어. 버키는 몇을 더 짚었다. 이쪽은 연구원이었고. 스티브는 다시 한 번 그 날의 파티를 생각했다. 이 사람은. 버키의 시선이 한 페이지에 오래 머물러 있었다. …그 사람. 알아? 브록. 버키는 럼로우를 이름으로 불렀다. 스티브는 입술을 깨물었다. 그냥. 본 적이 있어. 잘은 모르겠어. 버키. 스티브는 말끝을 눌렀다. 버키는 몇 번 입술을 달싹거렸다. 다시 버키가 입을 열기까지는 오랜 시간이 걸렸다. …내 핸들러였어. 아마도. 다른 사람들하고는 좀 달랐어. 다정했어. 가끔씩이었지만. 그랬었다. 답지 않게 다정했다. 캡. 한 잔 하러 같이 가실래요. 팀에서 겉돌던 스티브를 그는 무심한 듯 빼놓지 않고 챙겼었다. 취하지도 않는 술을 질리지도 않고 권했었다. 일어나. 죽겠어요. 팀장님. 진짜 뒈지면 그런 소리도 못해. 부하들을 혹독하게 가르쳤던 것도 또 남모르게 돌보았던 것도 그였다. 스티브는 한 번 눈을 감았다가 떴다. 눈보라가 몰아치며 유리창을 거세게 두드리고 있었다. 멀리 녹지 않은 눈이 덮인 산봉우리가 보였다. 스티브는 퀸젯의 조종간을 꽉 움켜쥐었다.

 

6.

 로마노프라고 쓰인 사물함은 열려 있었다. 정말이지 빈틈이 없는 사람이었다. 거기서 버키는 스나이퍼 라이플을 꺼내 들었다. 스티브는 방패의 손잡이 부분을 꽉 조였다. 이와 같았던 때가 있었다. 그 때 기억나? 락어웨이 해변에서 우리. 빨간 머리 여자 애. 이름이 뭐였지. 돌로레스. 넌 다라고 불렀어. 스티브는 옛날을 생각했다. 높게 묶어 올린 머리와 통통한 팔에 안겨 있던 곰 인형을 생각했고 허리선이 높았던 체크 무늬 원피스를 생각했다. 백 살은 넘었겠네. 해동 이후 그는 자주 도서관에 들렀었다. 캡시클. 아이폰은 이 시대의 혁명이라고. 토니는 종종 그렇게 말했지만 그는 여전히 종이가 편했다. 어느 날에는 고전 명작 코너에 갔었다. 책장에 스티브가 한 번 죽고 나서 출간된 롤리타가 꽂혀 있었다. 러시아 출신 망명 작가의 책이라고 했다. 그 때는 러시아가 아니라 소비에트 연방이었었지. 그 날 스티브는 도서관의 회원증을 만들었다. 이것은 나의 개인적 비극이다. 남들의 관심사가 될 수도 없고 되어서도 안 되는 것이다. 스티브는 책의 서문을 몇 번이나 소리 내서 읽었었다. 롤리타. 그날 스티브는 밤을 새워 책을 읽었다. 작가는 소녀에게 돌로레스라는 이름을 붙였다. 그러나 이제 돌로레스 같은 이름은 할머니들이나 쓰는 것이 되어 있었다. 마가렛처럼. 스티브는 오랫동안 페기를 생각했다. 데이트 약속에 칠십 년이나 늦어 버렸었다. 돌로레스. 아마도 슬픔. 비애. 고통. 그런 뜻이었었지. 스티브는 아주 잠깐 럼로우를 생각했다. 버키는 그를 브록이라고 불렀다. 스티브는 방패를 들쳐 멨다. 스티브는 버키의 등을 두드려 주었다. 우리도 그렇지. 친구.

 

7.

 네 파란 눈에도 녹색이 섞여 있군. 마음에 들어. 헤에. 신기하네요. 캡. 음. 아뇨. 난 마음에 들어요. 가라앉은 눈동자는 흔들림 없이 스티브를 보고 있었다. 당신. 소코비아 사람이군. 그 일 때문인가. 아니. 난 그저 약속을 지키러 온 거야. …누군가를 잃었군. 스티브는 그와 그와 같은 사람들의 눈을 모르지 않았다. 모를 수가 없었다. 난 모두를 잃었어. 너도. 곧 그렇게 될 거야. 영사기가 돌아가는 탁탁 소리를 냈다. 자네 말이 헛소리는 아닌 것도 같더라고. 장관은 모르는 일이야. 그렇게 말하고 토니는 조금 웃어 보였었다. 내가 알고 있는 장소인데. 스티브도 알고 있는 장소였다. 스티브는 아는 날짜였다. 스티브는 버키를 보았다. 버키는 땅바닥을 내려다보았다. 오래된 영상 속의 버키와 스타크 내외는 흐릿하게 보였다. 오토바이의 주시등과 메탈암의 빛만이 번쩍거려 선명했다. 그 팔로 버키는 하워드의 머리를 몇 번 후려쳤다. 조악한 화질에도 목이 꺾이는 것이 그대로 보였다. 긴 팔다리가 늘어져 덜렁거리고 있었다. 버키는 하워드의 시신을 질질 잡아끌었다. 차 문까지 핏자국이 이어졌다. 그대로 천천히 뒤로 돌아 버키는 마리아의 목을 졸랐다. 버키는 마리아를 보지 않았다. 버키는 카메라를 보았다. 버키는 총을 들었다. 화약 연기와 함께 빨간 불빛이 점멸했다. 화면이 꺼졌다. 심장 소리만이 쿵쿵 울렸다. 토니. 토니. 스티브는 토니의 팔을 붙잡았다. 맨 손 끝에 닿는 금속의 감촉은 싸늘했다. 수트 너머로도 가슴팍이 오르내리는 것이 보였다. 눈은 젖어 번들거리고 있었다. 그 눈도 알고 있었다. 지나칠 정도로 잘 알고 있었다. 그것은 하워드의 눈이었고 스티브의 눈이었다. 스티브는 배신이라는 단어를 떠올렸다.

 

8.

 알고 있었어?

 

9.

 …그가 한 일인지는 몰랐어. 개소리 하지 마. 로저스. 알고 있었냐고. 사고는 언제든지 일어날 수 있지. 졸라는 그렇게 말했었다. 나타샤가 윈터 솔져의 이야기를 했던 적도 있었다. 하이드라의 암살자로 온 것은 버키였다. 가능성을 생각하지 않았다면 거짓말일 것이었다. 알 수도 있었었다. 그렇게 하지 못했다. 그렇게 하지 않았다. …그래. 홱 하고 토니는 스티브의 팔을 뿌리쳤다. 토니는 불이 꺼진 화면을 오래도록 들여다보았다. 실핏줄이 터진 눈은 벌겋게 보였다. 파르르 입술이 떨고 있었다. 벙커 내부는 조용했다. 누구도 입을 열지 않았다. 숨소리조차 들리지 않았다. 날아오는 주먹을 스티브는 피하지 않았다. 그 뒤로 토니는 스티브를 한 번 보지도 않고 버키에게 달려들었다. 토니가 무슨 말을 했는지 혹은 하지 않았는지는 폭발음에 가려 들리지 않았다. 집요하게 토니는 버키의 머리를 노렸다. 하워드가 살해당한 것과 같은 방법이었다. 그가 한 일이 아니야. 토니. 하이드라가 조종한 거였다고. 비켜. 그가 한 일이 아니야. 그래도 토니는 멈추지 않았다. 이런다고 달라지는 건 없어. 상관 안 해.

 

10.

 버키는 고개를 돌렸었다. 토니는 얼굴을 가렸었다. 스티브는 이를 악물었다. 스티브는 방패를 들어 아크 리액터를 내리찍었다. 그 방패는 네 것이 아니야. 넌 그걸 가질 자격이 없어. 그랬다. 그건 우리 아빠가 만든 거야. 목소리는 갈라져 있었다. 스티브는 길게 숨을 내쉬고 방패를 내려놓았다. 비브라늄이 콘크리트 바닥에 부딪히며 퉁 하는 둔탁한 소리를 냈다. 스티브는 뒤를 돌아보지 않았다.

 

11.

 눈이 내리고 있었다. 추웠다.

 

12.

 안개 탓에 시야는 흐렸다. 스티브는 사이드 미러를 내다보았다. 야자나무가 빽빽하게 들어선 풍경은 언제나 거리가 잘 가늠이 되지 않았다. 후우. 스티브는 깊이 숨을 내쉬었다. 기억이 돌아오면서 버키는 자주 악몽을 꿨고 거의 잠을 자지 못했다. 몇 번 수면제를 처방했지만 소용이 없었다. 혈청 탓일 것이었다. 스티브도 그랬다. 당신들 끔찍한 짓을 많이 했더군. 잠을 이루지 못하는 밤이면 술도 약도 소용이 없었었다. 트찰라가 도움을 주었다. 버키는 일주일에 두 번씩 상담을 받으러 갔다. 버키. 스티브는 버키를 직접 태우고 다녔다. 오늘은 어땠어. 최대한 이야기하게 하는 게 나을 거예요. 샘은 그렇게 말했었다. 의사도 같은 의견을 냈었다. 말하는 것만으로도 위로가 되니까요. 버키. 기억나는 게 있으면 전부 말해줘. 치료의 일환이라고 했어. 그게 모두에게 안전해. 얼굴. 다 기억나. 하나도 빼놓지 않고. 그 후로 버키는 기억난 것을 잊지 않고 이야기했다. 그 중에는 스티브가 아는 이름도 있었고 모르는 이름도 있었다. 결국에는 하워드의 이름도 나왔다. 반즈 병장. 하고 불렀어. 수십 년이 지났는데도 하워드는 곧바로 버키를 알아보았다고 했다. 아내를 살려 달라고 했어. 그들은 같은 계절을 다시 맞이할 때까지 함께 지냈다. 스티브에 비할 바는 아니었으나 사실 잘 어울렸던 것은 두 사람이었다. 스티브는 엑스포 티켓을 내밀던 버키의 미소를 떠올렸다. 두 사람은 관심사도 비슷했다. 시간이 조금 더 있었다면 아마 좋은 친구가 되었을 것이었다. 여자. 이름. 마리아였지. 그 사람. 그 이름으로 장학 재단도 만들었어. 스티브도 알았다. 어벤져스의 프로젝트 기금도 그녀의 이름이었다. 토니가 군수 사업을 그만두고 아이언맨이 되기도 전부터였었다. 인터넷 하지 말라니까. 버키는 현대 문명에도 적응이 빨랐다. 스티브는 익숙해지기까지 몇 년이 걸린 아이폰의 작은 버튼도 요령 좋게 눌렀다. 좋지만은 않은 일이었다. 지난 번에는 토니의 파파라치 사진들을 찾고 있는 것을 보았었다. 사진 속의 토니는 조금 살이 내려 있었다. 버키. 토니는. 그러니까. 말처럼 모진 사람은 아니야. 버키는 작게 고개를 저었다. 그런 거 아니야. 그런 사람 아니야. 그냥. 기억하기는 하느냐고 했어. …하워드. 하워드. 하고 이름을 부르면서 울었어. 맨손으로 목을 졸랐어. 결혼했는지도 몰랐는데. 방패가 아크 리액터를 내리치는 순간을 버키는 차마 보지 못하고 눈을 감았었다. 스티브는 하워드의 결혼 소식을 들었던 날을 생각했다. 정말로 기뻤었다. 그 하워드가. 그 하워드와 결혼이라니. 상냥하고 다정한 사람이었을 것이었다. 토니는 하워드를 많이 닮았다. 스티브는 핸들을 쥔 손에 힘을 주었다. 이정표는 터널을 가리키고 있었다. 차는 천천히 터널로 미끄러져 들어갔다. 어두워진 차창으로 버키의 얼굴이 비쳐 보였다. 버키는 울고 있었다. 소리 죽여 울고 있었다. 흘러내린 눈물에 버키의 얼굴은 온통 젖어 있었다. 어른거리는 터널의 불빛이 이따금씩 버키의 얼굴에 주홍색 그림자를 드리웠다. 스티브는 앞을 보았다. 스티브는 엑셀을 꾹 눌러 밟았다. 터널을 통과하자 버키의 얼굴도 더는 보이지 않게 되었다. 스티브는 카 오디오의 재생 버튼을 눌렀다. 당신과 함께 있는 나의 모습을 상상해봐요. 나는. 스티브는 모르는 노래가 흘러나왔다.

 

13.

 그래서 우린 행복할 거예요. 행복할 거예요.

 

14.

 뭐 보고 있어. 디비전 시리즈. 버키는 텔레비전 앞에 앉아 있었다. 오늘은 상담이 없는 날이었다. 버키. 브루클린 다저스는. 알아. 버키는 조금만 웃어 보였다. 로스앤젤레스 다저스가 됐지. 이제 우리 팀은 뉴욕 양키스야. 버키는 스티브를 올려다보았다. 그래도 난 다저스야. 스티브는 말없이 냉장고에서 맥주 캔을 꺼내 버키의 옆에 앉았다. 커쇼가 천천히 마운드로 걸어 올라가고 있었다. 9회말 1아웃에 스코어는 4대 3이었다. 잰슨이 마운드에서 커쇼를 기다렸다 공을 넘겨 주었다. 잰슨은 마이너리그에서는 포수였고 커쇼와는 배터리였다고 했다. 구 년의 시간을 지나 두 사람은 다시 만난 것이었다. 스티브는 소파에 기댔다. 2루수 플라이 아웃입니다. 다저스는 1958년에 브루클린에서 로스앤젤레스로 연고를 옮겼다. 그 뒤로도 다섯 번의 우승을 더 했다. 최근에는 우승이 없었지만. 이 시대는 이십팔 년을 최근이라고 부르나 봐. 흑인을 받아들인 최초의 팀이기도 했다. 부끄럽지만 자랑스러운 일이었다. 뭐. 변하지 않은 것도 있지. 컵스는 아직 우승을 못 했어. 올해로 108년인가. 두 사람은 마주보고 웃었다. 마지막 타자 데포는 바깥쪽 커브에 헛스윙을 했다. 스트라이크 낫아웃입니다. 그는 바닥으로 떨어지는 공을 보고 1루로 뛰었다. 커쇼는 두 팔을 번쩍 들어올렸다. 1루수 곤잘레스가 송구를 받았다. 다저스가 챔피언십에 진출합니다. 포수 루이스가 커쇼에게 달려와 안겼다. 그런 두 사람의 주위를 다른 선수들이 에워쌌다. 카메라는 더 이상 데포를 비추지 않았다. 버키는 웃지 않았다. 두 사람은 서로를 보지 않았다. 우리. 거기서 죽어 버리는 편이 좋았을 거야. 응. 나도 그렇게 생각해. 스티브는 눈을 감았다. 군중들의 함성소리가 시끄러웠다.

 

15.

 결국에는 럼로우의 이름도 나왔다. 하이드라가 공중분해되고 버키는 그들의 은신처에 그대로 남아 있었다고 했다. 아무도 명령을 내리지 않았거든. 버키는 여상스럽게 말했다. 텅 빈 은신처에서 버키를 데리고 나왔던 것은 럼로우였다. 쉴드 산하의 병원에서 도망친 그 날이었다. 그는 그 길로 버키를 데리고 루마니아로 갔었다. 그는 성치 않은 몸으로도 버키를 돌봤던 것 같았다. 밥 먹는 거. 옷 입는 거. 물건 사는 거. 다 브록이 가르쳐 줬어. 응. 스티브는 한 번 심호흡을 했다. 물건은 그냥 가져오면 안 된다고. 그건 나쁜 짓이라고 했어. 끝까지 속을 알 수 없는 사람이었다. 피어스가 데려왔었어. 작고 더러웠고. 빼빼 말랐었지. 그래도 눈빛만은 형형했어. 버키는 피어스가 럼로우를 자주 방에 들였다고도 했다. …무슨 일이 일어나는지 알고 있었어. 스티브는 잠시 피어스의 머리에 총알을 박아 넣는 장면을 상상했다. 브록. 처음 몇 번은 싫다고 울고 소리를 질렀어. 나중에는 그냥 흔들리기만 했고 더 나중에는. 버키는 고개를 숙였다. 그만. 그만 말해도 돼. 보고만 있었어. 보기만 하다가. 버키는 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다가 폈다. 내가. 나도. 그랬어. 효용 가치가 훨씬 높은 여성 요원들 대신 남성 요원들을 그런 목적으로 이용하기도 한다는 것을 스티브도 들은 적이 있었다. 옷을 찢고 억지로… 피가 흐르는데도 그만두지 않았어. 손톱이 다 깨져 있었는데. 바닥을 긁어서. 스티브는 앳된 얼굴의 럼로우를 상상해 보았다. 흉터가 좀 더 적고 희었을 등과 좀 더 색이 옅었을 브루넷과 그와 꼭 같은 색이었을 눈동자를 상상해 보았다. 버키. 네 잘못이 아니야. 별로 화내지 않았어. 브록. 다른 사람들이 나한테 말 걸면 안 된다고 했는데 브록은 안 그랬어. 화가 났다. 참을 수 없이 화가 났다. 어느 쪽인지는 알 수 없었다. 네 잘못이 아니야. 스티브의 시대에는 많은 것들이 명확했다. 나치는 나치였고 소련은 소련이었다. 다시는 다른 사람들을 괴롭히지 못하게 흠씬 두들겨 주면 그뿐이었다. 이 시대는 그렇지 않았다. 이 시대에는 모든 것이 모호했고 복잡했다. 스티브는 창 밖을 내다보았다. 야자나무 잎이 바람에 흔들리며 사각거리는 소리를 냈다. 안개는 여전히 걷히지 않고 있었다.

 

16.

 냄비에서는 모락모락 김이 오르고 있었다. 버키. 아침 먹자. 스티브는 채반에 삶은 스파게티 면을 부으며 말했다. 피곤해 보이네. 아냐. 그냥. 이렇게 일찍 일어난 적이 별로 없었거든. 근 몇 년 간 버키의 기억 대부분은 럼로우에 관한 것이었다. 스티브는 그릇을 가지고 식탁에 앉았다. …사창가에서 남자 애를 키울 수가 없었대. 때로 버키는 자기 자신보다도 럼로우를 더 잘 기억했다. 아직은 봐줄 만 하죠. 스티브는 럼로우의 선이 날렵한 얼굴을 떠올렸다. 쉴드에서 인신매매 건을 맡았던 적이 있었다. 그 때 스티브는 럼로우가 시멘트 벽에 기대 담배를 피우던 것을 보았다. 젤을 발라 올린 까만 머리 위로 피어오르던 담배 연기는 안개처럼 그를 감쌌었다. 버키는 럼로우가 뉴욕 출신이었다고 말했다. 스티브는 브루클린의 낡은 주택가를 떠올렸다. 지금과는 달리 1900년대의 브루클린은 하층민들이 모여 사는 가난한 동네였다. 브루클린으로 가는 마지막 비상구. 그런 책도 나왔었지. 스티브는 굴뚝에서 솟구치던 새까만 매연 냄새와 뒷골목에 부옇게 드리웠던 분 냄새를 기억했다. 럼로우를 낳았을 여자를 어느 뒷골목에서 마주쳤을 수도 있었다. 스쳐갔을 수도 있었다. 그 눈매와 그 웃음을 닮은 여자를 본 적이 있었을 수도 있었다. 스티브는 오래 전의 기억을 더듬었다. 스티브는 뒷골목을 스쳐갔던 여자들의 얼굴을 하나하나 헤아려 보았다. 스티브. 버키. 밥 먹기 전에는 손 씻어야 돼. 하이드라는 버키에게 수액과 에너지 바로만 영양을 공급했다. 누가 가르쳤는지는 묻지 않아도 뻔했다. 그 다음에도 럼로우하고 한 적 있어? 몇 번이나? 스티브? …그가 그걸… 즐겼었어? 묻고 싶었다. 견딜 수가 없었다. 견딜 수가 없는 것을 견딜 수가 없었다. 부서진 포크가 바닥을 구르는 소리를 냈다. 괜찮은 거야? 역겨웠다. 토하고 싶었다. 아무것도 아니야. 네 말이 맞아. 손 씻고 올게. 스티브는 화장실로 달려갔다. 달려가서 변기 위로 고개를 처박았다. 그러나 혈청을 맞은 몸은 아무것도 토해내지 않았다. 변기 물에 말갛게 제 얼굴이 비쳐 보였다. 스티브는 변기의 레버를 당겼다. 변기 물이 소용돌이치며 하수도로 빨려 들어갔다. 제 얼굴도 더는 보이지 않게 되었다.

 

17.

 다른 방식으로 돌아갈 수도 있을 거야. 그렇지 않을 수도 있고. 열여덟 살 때부터 나는 혼자였어. 심지어 군대에서도 적응하지 못했었지. 상처를 준 것 알아. 너를 위한 것이라고 생각했지만 사실은 나를 위한 일이었어. 미안해. 언젠가 이해해 줄 날이 오기를 바라. 우리가 동의할 수 있다면 좋았을 거야. 정말로. 약속할게. 무슨 일이 있더라도 우리가 혹은 내가 필요할 때가 되면. 거기 있을거야. 스티브는 종이를 세 번 접었다. 술. 너무 많이 마시지 않았으면 좋겠어. 그리고. 네가 행복하기를 바라. 마지막 문장은 쓰지 않았다. 토니가 타워로 돌아갔다는 이야기는 들었다. 진심으로 다행이라고 생각했다. 스티브. 버키는 스티브가 앉아 있는 책상을 한 번 내려다보고는 등을 돌렸다. 버키. 버키는 내 친구야. 그런 말은 굳이 하지 않아도 됐잖아. 스티브는 조금 쓴웃음을 지었다. 버키는 여전히 세심하고 다정했고 사랑스러웠다. 속이는 건 안 된다고 생각했어. 지금도 그렇게 생각하고. 버키는 입꼬리를 조금만 올려 웃었다. 여전하구나. 너. 의외로 냉혹한 면이 있었지. 캡은 다정하네요. 문득 스티브는 럼로우를 생각했다. 그 말을 했던 사람은 이제 없었다. 그러나 말은 오래 남았다. 스티브는 박스에 테이프를 붙였다. 손이 끈적거렸다. 스티브는 주먹을 쥐었다. 짧게 깎은 손톱이 손바닥을 파고들었다.

 

18.

 그들은 무사히 수중 감옥을 빠져나왔다. 늦었네. 내부 설계도를 입수하는 데 시간이 걸렸어. 캡. 나타샤는 어디 있는지 몰라. 무소식이 희소식이었으면 좋겠지만. 샘이 나머지 멤버들과 로드의 소식을 전해주었다. 스타크가 왔었어요. 캡틴을 도와야 한다고 했죠. 스티브는 바닥을 내려다보았다. 다른 사람들은 괜찮아요. 거미줄 치던 어린 녀석도요. 퀸즈 출신이라고 했지. 스티브는 아주 조금만 웃어 보였다. 로드가. 비전의 레이저 빔이 아크 리액터를 직격했다고 했다. 나를 겨냥한 거였어요. 해칠 의도는 없었죠. 내가 제일 잘 알아요. 내가 피했어요. 샘은 고개를 떨궜다. …콜롬비아 병원에 데려갈 거라고 했어요. 스타크가 찾아와서 말해줬죠. 스티브는 그 날을 떠올렸다. 때이르게 추적이 그쳤었다. 섬광탄 소리는 아주 빠르게 멀어졌었다. 샘은 말하지 않았지만 스티브와 버키가 탔던 퀸젯을 추적하던 과정에서 생겼던 일이었을 것이었다. 상태가 좋지는 않을 거예요. 그 스타크가 행운을 빌어야 한다고 했으니. 샘은 항공구조사 출신이었다. 아무것도 할 수 있는 게 없었어요. 그 이후로는 내가 왜 여기 있는지 모르겠더군요. 그는 파트너의 추락 사고 이후 전역했었다. 그 뒤로는 트라우마 치료 센터에 적을 두었다고 했다. 두 사람은 같은 공군이기도 했다. 남다른 것이 있었을 것이었다. 샘. 자네 탓이 아니야. 샘의 어깨가 몇 번 크게 들썩거렸다. 알아요. 그렇지만. 제가 로디에게 언제까지 왔다갔다 할 거냐고 그랬었죠. 따지자면. 내 탓일세. 내가 토니를 속였어. 애초에 내가 그러지 않았다면 이런 일도 없었을 거야. 누구도 입을 열지 않았다. 무엇도 위로가 되지 못할 것을 알고 있을 것이었다. 스티브는 샘의 어깨로 몇 번 손을 뻗었다가 그만 거두었다. 스티브는 선창으로 나갔다. 날은 흐렸다. 바람이 뺨을 스치고 지나갔다. 바다 냄새가 났다. 저 없인 아무것도 못 하시니까. 그랬다. 스티브는 아무것도 할 수 있는 것이 없었다. 나타샤를 구할 수도 없었고 토니의 짐을 나누어 질 수도 없었다. 샤론을 풀어줄 수도 없었고 로드의 치료를 도울 수도 없었다. 샘을 위로할 수조차 없었다. 스티브는 고개를 숙였다. 간밤에 내린 비에 수면은 높았다. 먼 바다로부터 드문드문 파도가 밀려오고 있었다. 갈매기가 낮게 우는 소리를 냈다. 스티브는 난간에 기대 섰다. 바닥이 보이지 않았다.

 

19.

 좋은 남편이 되고 싶었고 좋은 아버지가 되고 싶었었다. 술에 취할 수는 없었을 것이었다. 그러나 좋아하는 그림을 그리고 가끔은 가족들과 또 가끔은 버키와 야구장에 갈 수 있었다면 좋았을 것이었다. 그들과 같은 팀을 응원했다면 좋았을 것이었다. 그 팀이 우승컵을 드는 것을 보았다면 좋았을 것이었다. 오래 전의 꿈이었다. 이제 그 꿈이 이루어질 수는 없을 것이었다. 그 꿈을 꾸었던 사람 또한 더는 없었다. 스티브는 이를 악물었다. 기둥을 쥐고 문지르는 손은 명백하게 럼로우와의 섹스를 흉내내고 있었다. 상상 속의 럼로우는 좀 더 앳된 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 그가 아는 럼로우와는 달랐다. 그가 아는 럼로우는 좀 더 거칠었고 좀 더 무심했고. 허윽. 스티브는 이를 악물었다. 다정했었다. 마디가 불거진 투박한 손을 좋아했다. 그 손의 온도가 조금 차갑게 느껴지던 것도 좋았었다. 눈꼬리를 접어 웃는 웃음과 까칠한 턱수염의 감촉도 싫어하지 않았다. 스트라이크. 준비해. 위치로. 비음이 섞인 조금은 탁한 목소리도 퍽 듣기 좋다고 생각했었다. 스티브는 꽉 눈을 감았다. 눈을 감고 손에 힘을 주었다. 힘을 주고 빠르게 흔들었다. 곧 숨이 가빠왔다. 아랫배의 근육이 단단하게 굳었다. 오래 걸리지는 않았다. 갈 곳을 잃은 정액이 바닥으로 힘없이 흩뿌려졌다. 스티브는 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 스티브는 입술을 꽉 깨물고 샤워기를 틀었다. 솨아 소리와 함께 정액이 물과 뒤섞여 배수구로 쓸려 내려갔다. 스티브는 머리부터 차가운 물을 뒤집어썼다. 스티브는 샤워 부스 안에 오래 서 있었다. 스티브가 거실로 나왔을 때는 경기가 이미 끝이 나 있었다. 월드 시리즈의 승자는 컵스입니다. 컵스는 더는 내년을 기다릴 필요가 없습니다. 잔뜩 흥분한 캐스터의 목소리를 뒤로 하고 스티브는 텔레비전을 껐다. 텔레비전 소리조차 나지 않는 집은 적막이 흘렀다. 빈 화면으로 제 얼굴만이 덩그러니 비쳐 보였다. 스티브는 얼굴을 쓸었다. 쥐고 있던 맥주 캔이 우득 소리를 내며 형편없이 찌그러졌다. 남은 맥주가 손 위로 흘러넘쳤다. 다저스는 챔피언십 시리즈에서 컵스에 패배했다. 이번에는 커쇼가 잰슨에게 마운드를 넘겼다. 소파에 기댄 채로 스티브는 옛날을 생각했다. 버키는 냉동을 선택했다. 말릴 수 없었다. 정말 괜찮겠어. 브록도 그런 눈으로 날 보고 있었는데. 버키는 한 번 눈을 감았다가 떴다. 스티브는 바닥을 내려다보았다. 그 사람이 나를 마음껏 미워할 수 있었으면 좋겠어. 그럴 수는 없을 것이었다. 스티브가 고개를 들었을 때는 버키의 얼굴은 이미 연기에 가려 보이지 않게 되었었다. 괜찮지 않았다. 괜찮았던 적이 없었다. 열 여덟 살이었을 때도 스물여덟 살이었을 때도 그랬다. 지금도 그와 다르지 않았다. 버키는 챔피언십 시리즈의 결말을 모를 것이었다. 이번에도 남겨진 것은 스티브였다. 다시 스티브는 럼로우를 생각했다. 가야 할 때는 가야 하지. 그리고 너는. 나와 함께 간다. 그러고 싶었다. 정말로 그러고 싶었다. 스티브는 무릎에 얼굴을 묻었다.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reference;
> 
>  
> 
> The Turtles. Happy together. 1967.


End file.
